Weighing scales, such as body scales or bathroom scales, typically include a top surface or platform, feet or pegs resting on a floor or other surface, and one or more weight sensors. When an object such as the body of a person is placed on the platform, the weight sensor determines the weight of the object by measuring the difference between the downward force that the object applies to the scale relative to the static upward force from the one or more pegs resting on the floor or surface. However, if the weighing scale is positioned on an uneven or soft surface, such as a floor having carpeting or uneven tiles, the static upward force received by the weighing scale sensor may be inaccurate due to one or more surfaces of the floor or support surface not being level or coplanar or being soft enough to cause angled contact between the support surface and the pegs. This often results in an inaccurate determination and indication of weight by the weighing scale.
Therefore, there exists a need for a weighing scale with one or more pegs that determines and indicates a weight with a degree of accuracy when the weighing scale is positioned on one or more support surfaces that are not coplanar, level, or sufficiently hard.